wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon Reborn/Chapter 25
Elayne is reading the notes they received from Verin while Nynaeve paces the room. Egwene had a restless night sleeping with many dreams and nightmares. She is trying to sort out if some of the dreams have meaning. * Seanchan collaring a long line of women who wore Great Serpent Rings and forcing them to attack the White Tower * Whitecloaks binding her fathers hands * Rand reaching for a crystal sword while a net descends on him * Rand kneeling while many little dragons settle on to his skin * Rand walking in to a hole in a mountain * Rand confronting the Seanchan * Perrin with a female falcon on his shoulder * Perrin with a female hawk trying to leash him * Perrin with a beard leading a huge pack of wolves * Mat placing his left eye on a balance scale * Mat hanging by his neck from a tree limb * Mat and Seanchan * Mat speaking the Old Tongue Nynaeve is frustrated that there is nothing useful in Verin's notes. Elayne says they have no pattern in their birthdays, names, Ajahs or nationalities. This means there is a pattern in no pattern and that there must be more Black Ajah still in the tower. They also have the list of the stolen ter'angreal. Many have to do with dreaming and were last studied by Corianin Nedeal. * a clear crystal rod, one foot long and one inch in diameter, use unknown. * an alabaster figurine of an unclothed woman one hand tall, use unknown. * an iron disc three inches in diameter with spirals engraved on both sides, use unknown. * a wooden carving of a hedgehog the size of a man's thumb that makes one go to sleep. * a fluted black rod of stone a pace long that produces balefire. * a carved cluster of six spotted dice that warps chance. They continue to wonder if the Aes Sedai they are in contact with might be Black Ajah. Nynaeve wants to use the twisted stone ring that night, but Egwene takes the ring and says that she is the dreamer and will be the one to use it. Else Grinwell comes to their room with a message from the Amyrlin that the belongings of Liandrin and her companions are in a storeroom. Egwene follows her, and meets a woman in silver and white. After speaking with her, Egwene starts back to her room, then turns and the woman is gone. She searches the nearby rooms but Else and the woman are nowhere to be found. Characters * Egwene * Elayne * Nynaeve * Lanfear as Else Grinwell * Faolain Referenced * Verin * Anaiya * Rand * Mat * Perrin * Sheriam * Liandrin * Amico Nagoyin * Joiya Byir * Rianna Andomeran * Chesmal Emry * Marillin Gemalphin * Corianin Nedeal * Siuan as Amyrlin * Elaida Places * White Tower Referenced * Cairhien Items Referenced * Callandor as crystal sword